The Saiyan in EarthLand
by TheSkyBreakerV1
Summary: After trying to sacrifice Cell and himself, Cell explodes a little too early and suddenly Goku finds himself in Earth Land! Will Goku try and find a way to get back to his own world or will he stay and help a certain guild on their adventures? (UPDATES: 1. NO PAIRINGS! 2. Next chapter will be up December 25!)
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

**Well, hi everyone! This is my first story and I am pretty new to fanfiction. So please, if you have any complaints, please state all of them. If this story will be a success, then I might just make this a lot longer than planned. If the characters seem a bit OC to you, then please just PM me or state it in the review section, and I'll be sure to edit this chapter and make adjustments to future chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1: Fairy Tail<strong>

It was a suspenseful day on Planet Earth, where, seemingly, the battle for the world was going on. The battle was being held on a remote area, where a small group of immensely powerful fighters fought.

Most of the populace, however, thought that these fighters were tricksters, influenced by none other that the 'great' Hercule Satan. Hercule had never seen fighting at this magnitude before, so in order to protect his reputation, he told the cameraman that was also with him that the fighters are nothing more than tricksters, and the public believed him.

Oh, how wrong they were.

* * *

><p>Gohan had his head down in despair, thinking of how many chances he had to kill Cell and he blew all of them. "I've been a fool! I let Cell win again." He wasn't exaggerating. Now the world is surely doomed.<p>

But all of a sudden, his father appeared in front of him, putting his palm on Cell. To say Gohan was confused would be an understatement. What in the world is his father trying to do? Cell had the same look on his face as well.

"Hey, you put up a good fight Gohan. I'm proud of you, son," said Goku in an unusually cheery way. Okay, now his dad was really acting weird.

"Dad, what...," asked Gohan.

"Take care of your mom, alright? She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this," said Goku, receiving a shocked look on Gohan's face. He looked at Gohan for a few more seconds with a smile before his face got serious. He concentrated on the one place he could think of going to, before vanishing out of sight, air now filling up where Goku and Cell were just moments ago.

"No, come back!" Gohan shouted with tension in his voice.

"GOKU!" yelled Krillin.

That, would most likely be the last they ever saw of Goku.

* * *

><p>While in the pocket dimension Goku and Cell were in because of Instant Transmission, Cell decided to blow up a little too soon. The force of the explosion in such a small dimension caused an unfortunate rip in the plane of time and space, causing Goku to fall through it, while nearing death with his severe injuries from the explosion.<p>

_X784 _

Makarov was just sitting in his usual seat, in his usual pose, while reading the usual complaints that came from the Magic Council.

'_Oh, boy. I can just hardly believe that we actually came out innocent. Those Phantom Lord hooligans had what was coming to them all along. They should have known that attacking Fairy Tail would be their downfall. But I can't shake off this feeling that somethings going to happen.' _thought Makorav. The war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord was finally over, with Fairy Tail emerging as the victor. Everyone in the guild thought that it was only smooth sailing from here. The only thing Fairy Tail had to worry about now was rebuilding their guild after its unforgivable destruction and the recovery of Levy and her team.

'_Maybe i'm over thinking this. I shouldn't get sidetracked now that all my children are hard at work.' _mused Makorav. It had only been a week after the war and the guild had their hopes up for a better reward than rebuilding the guild. But just then, a loud crash happened near the back of the guild, facing the sea. The guild members sharply lifted their heads to see what caused it, hoping it wasn't another attack. "What happened?" asked some people.

"Master, it came from behind the guild. Should I go check?"asked a certain scarlet haired woman with a hard hat and construction gear on. She was in the middle of scolding two boys about not helping and being lazy when the crash happened.

"Yes, but take Gray and Natsu with you, Erza. I'm sure you would appreciate their help," suggested Makorav.

"Yes, I would. You two heard the master. Now get up and start being useful!"exclaimed Erza.

Natsu and Gray quickly took off to where they heard the crash when they started gaping. There was a crater about 10-20 feet wide and inside it was a severely wounded man. As if they knew what they were both thinking, they went to the man and picked him up. The two started trudging towards the guild, mainly because the new mystery man was so heavy.

"Man, what happened to him?"asked Natsu in a concerned manner.

"How am I supposed to know, flame for brains?"asked Gray, trying to pick a fight by provoking Natsu.

"What did you say, ice princess? Fight me when you put some clothes on you pervert," yelled Natsu. Gray took off, running to find his clothes, while dropping the mans legs in the process.

"Hey! Come back here, Gray! Dammit, where's Happy when you need him," mused Natsu. Elsewhere, a certain Exceed was enjoying the fish at the torn up guild.

Just then, Erza came up to Natsu, gaping at what he was holding. "Natsu, who in the hell is he? How did he end up like that?" she had so many questions, but she knew Natsu couldn't answer them.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he was the cause of that explosion,"stated Natsu. Even his head started to ache from all this confusion. Erza also came up to help Natsu carry the stranger, but even she had a slightly hard time picking his legs up.

The two took him to the master, who clearly didn't restrain his confused and concerned look.

"

told them to go to Porlyusica for help. Although reluctant at first and she certainly showed it, she looked over his bruises one more time before giving in. One week passed before anyone knew it, and thats when the stranger started waking up early morning.

"Uhhh...what the-where am I?"asked the bandaged stranger groggily.

"Oh so you are finally awake? I thought you might not wake up again," stated Porlyusica while making some medicine.

"How did in the world did I get here" asked the man sitting up, albeit a bit painfully. He could have sworn he was dead, but this was a bit strange to him. He looked at his surroundings. He was on a bed, inside of what appeared to be a large tree.

"I should be asking you that. You humans don't ever know when to stop your recklessness," said Porlyusica, a bit harshly. The stranger raised an eyebrow at that and made a note to himself to ask her if she was human too.

"Well, thank you anyways ma'am. How long was I out?"asked the man with curiosity in his voice.

"About one week, give or take a day or two," stated Porlyusica nonchalantly. "What is your name, young man," asked the medical mage.

"Goku. And yours."

"Porlyusica."

"Thank you, Porlyusica. But I think I should be going now. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble," apologized Goku. Porlyusica detected the sincerity in his voice and lightly smiled at that before giving him an annoyed look. "You can't go now. You have bandages all over your body you imbecile," stated Porlyusica matter-of-factly. Goku looked down and saw that she was right. '_Looks like I have to stay for a little while, but where am I?'._

* * *

><p>Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were sitting at the makeshift lunch counter at the guild which was still under construction, just chilling after a hard days work. They had gotten done with getting the exterior part of the guild. It was at sunset, so mostly everyone had gone home and now the four were going to get ready to go to a local store.<p>

"Hey guys, what happened outside the guild. Somebody told me that a crash happened that day," asked Lucy while walking on the sidewalk.

"Now that you mention it, we still haven't figured out if that man was a part of another guild or if he was goofing off like Natsu," spoke Erza. Natsu started to get angry and went to punch Erza but she caught him and punched him in the manhood, which put Natsu down on the ground, clutching his weak spot.

"So a man caused it? Maybe he is part of another guild," suggested Lucy.

"We don't know yet, so it's best if we don't assume. He was pretty beat up though. It looked like he was in a major fight of some sort," added Gray, who witnessed it first hand.

"Do you know where he is now?" asked Erza with light curiosity.

"Yeah, Natsu and I dropped him off at Porlyusica's house. But the part that most surprised me was that she took him in without smacking us with her broom," shuddered Gray, remembering all the times that she did hit him.

"We should pay him a visit, you know. Try and get some answers," suggested Erza while carrying Natsu over her shoulder.

"No way. I'd rather have Natsu beat me in a fight rather than going there again," yelled Gray comically.

"All right suit yourself." And with that done, Gray and Lucy went to the store and Erza and Natsu, still unconscious, went off to the old lady's house.

* * *

><p>Goku had insisted on leaving the treehouse of Porlyusica a number of times throughout the day because he thought that he was ok after one week of rest and healing. He was right. Because he was a saiyan, his injuries would heal faster than normal humans. He also took the time to explain that he couldn't remember what happened. The old mage told him to find an short, old man named Makorav in a guild called Fairy Tail after he was healed, which she thought wouldn't happen in a little while.<p>

So in order to prove her wrong, he removed most of his bandages and his skin and bruises were perfectly fine now. To say that she was flabbergasted would be an understatement to the core.

"WHA- BUT HOW? YOUR INJURIES SHOULD HAVE TAKEN SEVERAL WEEKS TO HEAL!" exclaimed Porlyusica. This was the most freakiest thing she has seen in recent history with her very own eyes. How could injuries like these heal in such a short amount of time? Unless he used some sort of healing magic, the chances of this man healing himself were next to nothing.

"See? I told you I heal fast," Goku chuckled. Now he should figure out where in the name of Kami he was because this worlds life energy seemed a bit off. "Now can I go?" he asked, waiting for the obvious answer.

"Alright, fine. But I don't want to see you here again, you got that?" demanded the old mage. But she already saw Goku running off. _'He acts just like a idiotic child. But I can see he is going to bring change to the other idiots in this world,' _she mused.

Back with Goku, he now started to hover over the trees in the forest, thinking of what could have transpired these turn of events. He remembered Cell exploding in the pocket dimension and falling through a portal, but nothing else. '_I couldn't have been sucked into some other dimension, could I?' _he thought. He decided that he would try and find some answers in a nearby town if he could find one. Luckily, with his sharp senses, he sensed one closeby, and decided to travel by foot. When he arrived, he first asked someone if a guild called Fairy Tail is nearby and found out there was one. So when he finally arrived, a short old man was walking out the door.

"Excuse me, sir?" Goku tried to get his attention. After a few seconds he stopped walking and looked up.

"So...you were the one that nearly crashed into our guild," stated the old man with an irritated look on his face.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to," Goku laughed, putting a hand at the back of his head.

"Well you have some explaining to do, young man," said Makarov with a stern tone and gestured him to go inside the guild.

"Well you see, what happened was..."Goku told the man a brief summary of himself and his life and the recent events that took place in the dimension he came from. After he was done explaining, a tense silence followed before the pint sized man opened his eyes and spoke.

"Goku, I have come to a decision..."

* * *

><p>"Now get out!" yelled Porlyusica after giving Erza a temper tantrum about seeing enough humans in one day. Erza sighed and gave up on getting more information. All the old mage told her was that the strangers name was Goku and that he left several minutes ago.<p>

She decided that a good night sleep would rid her mind of these worthless thoughts. The construction of the guild was the top most priority, right? She went back to her house, forgetting Natsu was still on her shoulder, unfortunately for him. She slept through the night peacefully, unlike Natsu, so when she woke, she had no worries.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, master," Mirajane said in her usual cheery way. Ah, Mirajane. She had been a troublemaker in the past, but ever since the death of her sister, she greatly mellowed out. She always lifted the guild's spirit with her words alone. It was a pleasure seeing her everyday.<p>

"Good morning, Mira. I see you are the first one here today. Now why does that not surprise me?" said Makarov in the same tone.

"Well, I wanted to be the first to ask you what you were talking about with the stranger yesterday after everyone left,"stated Mira with a devious smile and an eyebrow raised.

"You-you heard?" stuttered the pint sized old man. "Let me guess. You came by to check on the guild, am I correct?" asked the master.

"Mh-hm," Mira simply smiled. "Do you mind telling me what you said to him, master?" asked Mira. Makarov just smiled and closed his eyes to think of what to say and spoke.

"Well, I told him to explain to me how he ended up here and this is what he told me..." after explaining for a couple of minutes, the master waited for the bartenders response. Mirajane looked at him with a questioning look before responding. "Master, don't you think that sounds a little far-fetched?"

"No. I saw the sincerity in his eyes and heard it in his tone. I know without a doubt that he isn't one to lie," stated Makarov. "Besides, I told him he could join our guild if he wanted."

"Well if you believe that master, then I should trust your instinct," replied Mira.

"Who did you say could join our guild?" Natsu and Erza said at the same time as they walked in the guild. Natsu looked pretty beat up while Erza looked as clean as ever so it would have been safe to assume that the two brawled.

"Oh, he was talking about the man that almost crashed into our guild a week ago," Mirajane answered.

"What? Why would you do that, master? He could be a threat to our guild and cause another collapse," Erza looked irritated. Sure, the master was never wrong on most occasions, but doing this was just ludicrous to her.

"Who could be a threat to the guild?" asked a certain spiky-haired individual as he walked in. Goku had gotten a new red shirt that resembled normal Earth clothes with just the Fairy Tail guild mark on the front from Makarov after noticing he didn't have a shirt as soon as he left Porlyusica's. Erza flinched at the sound of his voice before getting into a battle stance. Natsu also got his guard up because he didn't trust the newcomer yet.

"Now now, don't get so hasty Erza," Makarov warned, getting in between Goku and Erza.

"So who are you and why have you come here?" asked the redhead sharply. Goku raised his eyebrows before responding. "My name is Goku and I came here after... an accident."

"Goku, fight me! I want to see how strong you are," Natsu declared with his fist out. Makarov sighed before smashing a big hand on him. "Natsu, you can't just challenge any newcomer that walks into the guild all the time. Besides, he is way out of your league, young one."

"No, it's fine. I could test my abilities against the people here," Goku smirked, fueling Natsu's desire for fighting even more. In reality, Goku hadn't gotten to go up to his full power yet after he received a zenkai from his skirmish with Cell because of his Saiyan traits.

"Alright! I'm all fired up," Natsu exclaimed excitedly. Natsu motioned Goku to follow him outside for the fight.

"Ok, try and hit me with everything you got, okay?" Goku said. Natsu nodded and chanted "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" as he sped up to Goku and punched for his face, only for him to catch it effortlessly. This went on for a several minutes with Natsu trying many different moves on Goku only for him to simply dodge or catch his attacks without any signs of wearing down. Natsu was getting frustrated before using one last attack.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu sped up to Goku, slightly surprising him, and punched him straight in the face, forcing his head to snap back. "Wow, I can't believe you actually got me, and in the face," Goku congratulated. Natsu smirked. "Oh yeah, I'll give you another one!" But before that happened, Goku punched Natsu in the gut lightly(for him), thus knocking the Dragon Slayer down. Goku looked around to see a small group of people watching in awe. How could some outsider beat Natsu in a fight.

"Goku, I have just four words to say," Natsu wheezed out. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." That was the last thing he said before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Level

**Hey guys! I can't believe Chapter 1 started off so well! I responded to most of the complaints and suggestions and corrected them in the previous chapter. If the last chapter felt short to you, you won't be disappointed with this one at all. I took all of your suggestions and corrections and put them in one grand chapter. Hope you will crave more chapters from this plot. **

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 2: Super Perfect Cell<strong>**  
><strong>

"So Goku, what kind of magic do you use. You look like someone who would have lots of experience with it," asked Gray. They were sitting at a table outside a bar along with Natsu and Lucy. They had invited him there to get to know him better if he was going to be in the guild anyway. It was good hospitality anyways.

"I don't use magic," Goku stated bluntly while swallowing three egg rolls. Now everyone was confused and had the same question in mind. "Wait if you don't use magic, then why did gramps invite you in our guild?" asked Natsu with his mouth full.

"You two are disgusting," Lucy looked like she was going to throw up.

Goku laughed. "I can't help it. I just really love food," he exclaimed while slurping up a bowl of noodles. He looked like he was going to choke but he forced the food down. He wiped his face and sighed. "And for your question Natsu, I'm not so sure myself. I only accepted because I thought he was just being nice," Goku explained. "Who knows, I might develop my abilities even further while being here."

"Erza still thinks that you're a threat and should be watched closely, but you are pretty cool to me," stated Gray, his clothes seemingly vanish.

"Why does she still think that? Gokus like the most smartest person I've met so far," praised Natsu.

"Yeah, that makes sooo much sense coming from you," snickered Gray, clothes still gone.

"Yeah, you both are quite similar if you think about it," Lucy observed. "How so?" Goku raised an eyebrow. "Well, for starters you both eat like maniacs," Goku and Natsu grinned at that. "You both seem like fighters and you have crazy spiky hair," stated Lucy.

"Gray, your clothes." Gray looked down and yelped. "Why does this always happen?!" He ran off to find his clothes.

They all decided that they could head back to the guild to oversee the construction, with Gray joining afterwards. "Say Goku, do you have a place to stay?" asked Natsu. Goku put a hand on his chin and looked like he was in deep thought before he spoke.

"No, not really. But I could ask the master for one for a while until I get my own." Everyone nodded in agreement. He could also just build one himself, like a replica of his grandfather's house but just less complex.

'_Yeah that could work too''._

* * *

><p>The next day Goku came to the guild to see what he could do in the while he was here. He had decided that until the people back wished him back with the dragon balls, he could train here and improve his abilities, knowing that with his zenkai he could reach the level where Gohan had achieved during the battle with Cell. Yeah thats what he would do.<p>

"Morning, master," Goku greeted. Makarov looked up and smiled. "Greetings, Goku. I assume you are well."

"Yeah, look I wanted to talk to you about something in private." Goku had a serious expression so Makarov assumed it was important to him. "Very well then, follow me." The old man led the Saiyan outside. "What is on your mind, young one?"

"Well how should I put it. See I was hoping that I would have been wished back by now, but I haven't. So I think it might be a while before I could actually do get wished back. I'd like to use that time to train my abilities even further where I wouldn't have anyone getting in the way. So I might leave in a couple of days. I just wanted to see if that was alright for you," explained Goku.

"I can see that this means a lot to you, so you are permitted to go. But try to come back as soon as you can if you are able to. Everyone is practically praising you for knocking a screw loose on Natsu," joked the Wizard Saint. Goku laughed as well.

"But for the time being, why don't you go on a job? It could help you think while putting part of your power to use," suggested Makarov.

"Yeah, I might as well," Goku nodded. Makarov spent the next ten minutes explaining what jobs he could take and how to do them. He got a very basic idea of how to complete the jobs and how to earn jewels, Fiore's currency, which to him was all the info he needed.

* * *

><p>Goku went up to the request board, looking for any decent ones he could get. He spotted one that could excite him a little. "Ah, this looks like a good one." It was a request to destroy mysterious bug like creatures that were terrorizing villages in the southern part of Fiore and had a reward of 500,000 jewel.<p>

"Wow even people in this world can be as sinister as mine." Goku shook his head. He went up to Makarov and showed it to him before heading out. But before he did however, Natsu and Erza walked in just as he walked out and crashed into each other.

"Ow, Goku. What are you made of?" asked Natsu as he rubbed his head.

"Flesh and bone," he answered. Natsu rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked when he saw the flier in Goku's hand.

"Just going for a job," the Super Saiyan responded.

"Can I come?" he asked excitedly. Erza smacked Natsu on the head. "Natsu, you are coming on a job with me!" she exclaimed. Goku had his eyebrow raised before shrugging.

He walked two feet before stopping. '_Wait hold on. Where is this place exactly?' _he asked himself. "I need directions."

He went back inside to see Natsu trying to hit Erza with no avail. He snickered before going up to him. "Hey Natsu, where is this place exactly?" Natsu stopped what he was doing and looked at the flier.

"Yeah, that place is just south of here. It's near a town called Hargeon," Natsu explained. "So can I come" he repeated. "Sure, why not?"

Natsu grinned. "All right!" He looked at Erza. "You should come too. It would be lots of fun." Erza glared at Natsu and snatched the flier from him. She looked at it before relenting. "Fine, but if he tries to do anything suspicious I won't hesitate to strike him down!" she declared. She eyed Goku for a second before leaving the uncompleted guild hall, mumbling something inaudible to Natsu, but completely hearable to Goku.

"Don't listen to her. That's just her way of warming up to people," Natsu explained cheerily. "Just watch."

Erza came in a few minutes later with a large amount of supplies on a cart, receiving a confused glance from Goku. The redhead noticed this and scowled. "Is there a problem?"

"No I was just wondering why you need all those clothes," he answered back.

"Just...let's go. We don't have time to have a conversation," Erza sighed. Goku and Natsu nodded before heading out. Goku was about to jump up to fly when Erza asked what he was doing. "I thought it would be easier if we fly there," Goku explained naively, not knowing that the other two couldn't fly for a long period of time.

"Oh so you use wind magic. I knew you had to be joking when you said you couldn't," Natsu boldly stated, looking all proud. "Oh I don't use magic. I'm flying under my own power," said Goku while floating. Erza and Natsu looked at him with incredulous stares. Just what else can this man do to keep them staring in awe.

"Um, are you going to keep staring or are we going to get a move on," asked Goku. That sentence got Erza and Natsu out of their stupor. "Well we can't fly for a long time so we could just go in my magic car," Erza suggested.

"Wait, whats a magic car. Don't tell me you need magic for that too?" Goku asked. Erza looked like she was going to explode just by looking at her face.

"Could we please just go?" Erza asked in dangerously calm demeanor. Natsu cringed in horror, thinking that Goku was going to get it, but was relieved when Erza dropped the stern look.

"Erza there is no way I'm going on that!" exclaimed Natsu, almost forgetting about his motion sickness.

"Guys, just get on my back. We don't have to argue about something so trivial. Just tell me the directions and I'll follow through," suggested Goku, getting slightly irritated by the pointless conversation. He was now floating horizontally. Reluctantly, they both got on carefully, thinking that Goku couldn't possibly handle their weight. They were surprised that he wasn't struggling at all, giving the weight of Erza and her armor.

What happened next surprised the two mages. Goku lit up a brilliant white glowing aura and blasted off the ground and up into the sky in less than a second. Natsu immediately got nauseous and looked like he was going to throw up. Erza, on the other hand, was literally speechless, while looking down, she could see almost everything. Even the residents of Magnolia looked like ants from how high they were.

"So...which way are we going? asked Goku, getting Erza out of her trance.

"Uh-um... yeah we are going the right way. Just keep going this way you are going," Erza confirmed, thinking of how this guy might not be so bad as she originally thought. '_I could get used to this,' _ she thought while looking up at the clouds.

* * *

><p>The three had just finished getting rid of the insect-like creatures and were ready depart. All they had to do now is get the reward. At first, Natsu and Erza thought it would take hours just to get rid of these pesky beings, but Goku contradicted the impossible. The two mages learned that he had a sensing ability, which took care of the problem in less than 10 minutes, with Natsu and Erza helping too.<p>

"Wow Goku. At this rate you're finishing jobs, you could become an S-Class!" exclaimed Natsu. That got Goku's attention to Natsu.

"Wait, what's an S-Class?" Goku asked, never hearing about this in his lifetime. Natsu was going to speak but Erza interrupted.

"An S-Class mage is an elite magic user and member of a guild that can undertake very difficult jobs. But that difficult job also comes with a very high price, which can get you millions of jewels if you complete it successfully. But if you slip up once, it can put you and your well being at risk," explained Erza. Goku had a look on his face that indicated that he was lost. Erza groaned before speaking again. "An S-Class mage is a powerful person who takes hard jobs and gets a lot of money in exchange. Is that better?" Erza asked Goku, as if he were a child.

"Oh, I get it now! You could have said that in the first place. But I didn't see any jobs that were more difficult than this," stated Goku.

"That's because the S-Class jobs are on the second floor of the guild. You can't take those jobs yet because you have to take a trial to become an S-Class," explained Erza.

"We should be going now, but where do we get the jewel?" wondered Goku.

Suddenly, a very familiar voice rang in Goku's ears."You get the reward here...Goku," said the mysterious voice. Goku knew this voice all to well. His face had a look of shock in it. '_That voice-No! It can't be! He should have died from that explosion'_ thought Goku.

"Hey, who said that? Show yourself, coward!" yelled Natsu.

"Natsu and Erza, stay behind me now!" yelled Goku in desperation. He quickly powered up to Super Saiyan, revealing the newfound power he now possessed with the zenkai. Erza and Natsu gaped in amazement.

"Woah! Just what are you?" asked Erza, trying to not get blinded by the golden light. The Saiyan did not seem to hear her.

"Cell! Show yourself!" yelled Goku. The mysterious voice was then in the form of a bug like creature with humanoid features that came out of the shadows of a building, collapsing it in the process.

"With pleasure," Cell said darkly.

* * *

><p>Gohan was in total shock. Nothing could describe the pain he was feeling now. But it wasn't just him that was in shock. All of the Z fighters just stood their motionless and speechless.<p>

"No, Goku." Piccolo said angrily. "He's gone." Krillin dropped to the ground on all four, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"Goku...why?" whispered Krillin.

Gohan was still mourning too. Why did his dad have to do it? It should have been him. He could have finished him off but he let his power get to his head. Someone came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Gohan," the Super Saiyan 2 looked up to see Krillin with a sad smile on his face. "Just let it out and cry." He was doing just that but he felt like he should have been the one to die.

"Why did it have to be him? I should have finished it when I had the chance. Now look what happened," said Gohan, still mourning.

"Look, your dad loves you and he had to do that. Without you, we would have been killed. Now come on, let's go to the lookout to wish him back, ok?" assured Krillin. Even he was still moping about it in the inside too, but the best friend of Goku knew that crying would not solve anything.

'_Wait, Krillin' _came in King Kai's voice.

"Huh, who said that?" Krillin seemed a bit tense now. Gohan gave him a look that said 'What's wrong?'.

'_It is I, King Kai. Look I have to tell you guys something very important concerning Goku,' _said King Kai with tension in his voice.

"So can you tell us what happened to him?" questioned Krillin.

'_Goku...didn't die. If he did, I would have sensed him here in Other World. I contacted King Yemma to see if he checked in but with no avail," _informed King Kai. Tien, Yamcha, Trunks, and Krillin all cheered, thinking that Goku was in good shape and took care of the problem, like always of course. But Gohan wasn't pleased with this answer. He wanted to make sure his dad was actually ok.

"Then what does it mean? " asked Gohan.

'_It could only mean two things from what I know, Gohan. Either your father transported Cell and himself to a faraway planet that is out of my power to locate and survived or he was transported to a different dimension,'_ the North Kai stated grimly.

The Z-fighters heard this and were shocked. If even King Kai couldn't locate Goku, what are the chanced that he survived. They all hoped, with the exception of Vegeta of course, that it was the former fate that had befallen on Goku.

"What do we do now, then?"asked Tien. There was no way that his former rival would die on them like that. Surely what he meant when he said 'Goodbye, my friends' was that it meant goodbye for now. He allowed himself to keep thinking that, refusing to believe that Goku was dead.

"We should go to the Lookout and wish to undo all the damage that Cell has done, including the lives he's taken away," suggested Piccolo. The Z-fighters all nodded and proceeded to light up their respective auras and fly into the horizon.

* * *

><p>Cell chuckled darkly while coming up towards Goku. '<em>Yes, now I can have my revenge. Now that I am even more powerful, this should be a piece of cake' <em>thought Cell. In truth, he had been waiting for Goku to come to him and it all worked out perfectly. Sure it took some widespread destruction of a whole town, some threatening of some so called 'dark wizards' lives to do his bidding, and other inhumane acts. Now everything will work out perfectly from here.

"You are probably wondering how I survived my own self-destruction, am I correct," asked Cell, with a bit of humor. "Well, the truth is that I can't die. Each of my cells have a life of their own. It's a part of my design."

Goku, surprisingly, didn't look the least bit shocked. Instead, he had a look of irritation on his face.

"See, now I should tell you the whole story, right," said Cell.

_(flashback)_

_It was a quiet day in Latu Village. The villagers were having a great day to say the least. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits for no apparent reason. It was as if the town had been reborn into happiness. _

_One particular old man was near a river, fishing for himself and for his growing business. He too seemed to be delighted with himself. _

_Suddenly, a huge explosion occurs near the river. The old man jumps in surprise and sees a large crater near him. Hesitating, he walks up to it slowly to find seemingly nothing in there. _

_"Strange, there should be something that should have caused_ _this darn explosion. Maybe it was just those crazy wizards playing tricks on me again," said the old man with a weary expression. Just when he was about to leave, however, he noticed something growing, almost as if it appeared from nowhere. _

_The strange thing suddenly bloated, scaring the man into backing up a little. It then appeared to be growing limbs and finally a face. It was a strange bug...human-looking thing._

_Cell looked at his hands with pure shock. This...how? How was this possible? He should have exploded. He then found out, to his further shock, that he was back to his perfect form, but now seemingly stronger than ever. He cackled loudly while firing up a golden aura, his new power exploding to life. _

_The multi-clone looked up to see a frightened old man, looking down in horror. That didn't bother Cell in the least. All he needed to do was find his way out of wherever he was and find the Z-Warriors to exact his revenge. _

_Without a warning, he summoned a powerful ki ball to his hands, flew straight up until he stopped. He looked at his surroundings before blasting the ki ball to the ground, obliterating everything and everyone in the vicinity of the blast. _

_(end flashback)_

"Grr...you monster! You killed those innocent people without any remorse. You'll pay for that!" declared Goku.

He launched himself towards Cell, with his new speed slightly surprising Cell, and punched him in the gut. Cell, not having his guard up, was sent flying a couple yards before halting himself. He looked up to see Goku nowhere to be seen before getting kicked in the back, sending him towards the ground before stopping himself and he launched himself upwards to punch Goku in the chest.

Goku doubled over in pain, not expecting it to hurt that bad. '_Wow, I can't believe how much powerful Cell's gotten. I might have underestimated him,' _thought Goku. Cell chuckled in amusement.

"So you get two lucky hits and you think you're the winner, Goku? I think not. It doesn't always work that way," Cell stated, not noticing that Goku was powering even further. Goku charged once again but this time not punching him but headbutting Cell, surprising him. Using that to his advantage, Goku quickly threw a powerful punch to the gut, making Cell cringe.

"Actually Cell, you're the one whose underestimating me. Everywhere you go, you cause so much pain. I guess I'll have to finish this fight for Gohan," proclaimed Goku with a look of fury on his face. Cell chuckled menacingly.

"Don't get cocky, monkey," he said, "I'm just getting warmed up." Cell looked up revealing his face that had no scratches. Goku simply smirked. Cell growled before bursting an explosive aura around him, powering up to unprecedented heights. "I have been dreaming of this day where I finally get to wipe you off the planet," Cell boldly stated.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Erza and Natsu behind some rocks, gaping at the amount of power being released. Goku caught on to what he was trying to do and also powered up.

"Don't even try to think of doing that," yelled Goku at the top of his lungs. He lunged forward, clashing and trading fists with Cell.

It seemed that they were both equally matched for a while. For a moment there, it also seemed like Goku had the upper hand. But then, Cell landed a knee right into Gokus gut, making him double up on all four. The mutated clone then kicked Goku in the face, rocketing him towards a plateau. It caused a massive explosion to be seen from miles around.

Lifting himself up, Goku hadn't felt this much pain since his titanic fight with Frieza. His whole body felt like he just used his Kaioken a million times.

'_Wait a second...how come I never thought of it. A Super Kaioken! Why didn't ever think of that?', _Goku felt like he had a light bulb over his head for once. He didn't know if using Kaioken in his Super Saiyan state would hurt but he didn't really have a choice right now.

It was now or never. He stood up and pushed all the boulders out of his way and gave a wide smirk at Cell. He flew up to where Cell was then stopped. He clenched his fists, got into a stance, and said the magic words.

"SUPER KAIOKEN!"

Goku lit a crimson aura around him and sped up to Cell, knocking him down and uppercutting him to the gut, and elbowed in the face. All which made Cell get caught off guard. He sped up to Cell at blazing speeds and kicked him in the face, which sent Cell rocketing towards the ground, but the mutant stopped the latter from happening.

He didn't expect to see Goku already behind him and got sent upwards by a kick to the back. Goku cupped his hands and started chanting.

KA...

Cell was still being sent upwards, not being able to stop himself.

ME...

The mutant let out a battle cry which halted him from being sent upwards any further.

HA...

He turned around to face Goku to see a blinding flash of light that would make any other blast put to shame.

ME...

Suddenly the Super Saiyan vanished. Cell had a weird sense of deja-vu before sensing Goku behind him. But it was all to late. He turned around only to have a Kamehameha launched right at his body, fired from point-blank range, which to anyone else it would have looked like Cell exploded. Goku let down his Kaioken and fell out of the sky, totally exhausted but still in his Super Saiyan state.

"Wow...that actually felt good," he whispered to himself. The Saiyan closed his eyes and waited for his body to meet the ground.

* * *

><p>Erza and Natsu got out of hiding to see, just barely, Goku falling to his doom. Deciding that it would be best if he stays alive, the two ran before he could reach the ground and caught him. It was horrifying to see him in a weak state.<p>

"Goku, I don't what the hell you just did," Natsu started, "but that was awesome! How are you so strong. I never seen fighting like that in my life. How did you turn your hair blonde?" Goku felt like his head would explode from Natsu's frenzy of questions.

"Natsu! He's hurt right now. Do you expect him to answer all your questions!?" Erza looked like a psychopath by the way she glared at Natsu, making him cringe.

Goku laughed weakly. Even in dire situations, these people never missed a moment to forget the problem they faced. It was this aspect that made Goku favor this world. Now that he thought about worlds, he thought about all the friends he left behind. The Saiyan was just glad he got to have a heartfelt farewell to his son.

"Uh, Goku?" Goku got out of his daze to see the two staring at him.

"Sorry, what was that? I wasn't listening," Goku apologized.

"We wanted to ask how you got so powerful," Erza began, "We've never seen fighting of that magnitude before. I hate to admit it, but you could be stronger than the master."

"I can't exactly tell but I could tell you this. Training ever since you can walk goes a long way," he told them, even though it was only a partial truth. There was a loud noise that made the ground rumble. Erza and Natsu tensed up, looking for any signs of trouble. Goku laughed sheepishly.

"What's so funny," asked Natsu, looking around for anything that looked amusing.

"Well...that...was my stomach," he grinned. The two mages gaped before falling anime style.

"WHAT! That was your stomach?" Erza looked like she saw her strawberry cake being eaten. "My gosh, you're even worse than Natsu," she grinned.

Natsu turned red with amusing fury. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Erza and Goku both laughed at the sight.

"Do you have any food?" asked Goku, now starting to get up on his own. Natsu and Erza immediately shot up and grabbed his arm.

"Woah, slow down there. You're still pretty beat up there. Oh yeah, I have some food. Where did I put it?" Erza looked in her pocket before grabbing a strawberry cake and a fork.

"Here, you need this more than I do." She gave him the cake but rejected the fork. She looked in horror as the beat up warrior swallowed the entire, precious, delicious cake down his esophagus. He sighed before getting up again, this time with ease. Even though the cake wasn't what he wanted, it was enough to restore small amounts of strength, which was good enough for him.

"Do you even chew your food?" Erza still had a look of disgust on her face. Goku simply gave a sheepish grin and put a hand behind his neck, which answered her question.

Goku looked himself over. The orange part of his dogi was scorched off, thanks to the one and only Cell. The blue part had some holes here and there but it wasn't that bad. For some reason though, the last few minutes had made him experience his own sense of deja-vu.

The trio heard a low, but loud growl behind them. The two mages widened their eyes before slowly turning around to see an all-too familiar face. Cell looked injured enough as it was. His face was smeared in blood and his body was battered. Goku didn't seem to like this one bit. He too didn't want to see him again.

"Listen Goku. You've gotten in my way for long enough. It's time I take care of you and this miserable planet," he growled. He lifted a palm, directing it at Goku. The Super Saiyan looked in horror, not wanting to see what would come out of his palm. '_This is it, huh? This is how it all ends? I'm not surprised that this would happen.'_

However, fate didn't want the protector of Earth to be wiped out just yet. Erza came in front of Goku and lifted her arms up.

"If you want to get to him, you'll have to go through me." Goku's eyes widened. Erza. What in the world is she thinking? But it looked like she had a plan of some sort. But he wouldn't know. She knew that her efforts would be in vain. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against him. She knew he could eliminate her right here and then. But she didn't care. The magic user just hoped that this little distraction would help Goku get some time to replenish a _morsel_ of energy.

"Don't make me laugh," he said menacingly, "I have no use for such pests. Now get out of my way or I will change my mind." She knew that he meant those words very well and was going to follow through with them at no cost.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" she gulped. This feeling was new to her. It almost felt...like fear. Fear of death. Fear that her small effort would be in vain. She didn't know why this was overtaking her but forced it down.

"Well, well. We have a stubborn one here. But if you're to follow up your claim, then let's test it shall we?" Cell charged up a weak ki blast and shot it at the scarlet mage. Her eyes widened, thinking a possible way to avoid being sent into oblivion. Quickly, she requiped into her Adamantine Armor, her best defense armor, and took the blast head on.

Natsu didn't even how to process the info he was getting. He saw that Erza was now falling to the ground, eyes closed. Instinctively, he ran over to her and caught her before she could hit the ground. He began tearing up, thinking that she was dead. It couldn't be over right? This was Erza he was talking about. She was always so strong, but this was unforeseeable.

* * *

><p>Goku had about enough of this nonsense. Cell was chuckling darkly. "Now, lets finish the main course shall we?"<p>

No...that was it. No more. This was Frieza all over again. He looked up at Cell, who had a smirk on his face. He let out a growl. That was the last straw. He went too far this time. He felt so helpless it made him angry. Anger towards himself for not protecting the lives of others in their time of need. He could feeling it slipping...

"AAAAARRRGGH!" Goku let out a battle cry that put others to shame.

His only thoughts were about revenge and suffering towards Cell.

His roar led to gale force winds that pushed Natsu back, as well as Cell.

His hair spiked up even more than it already was.

Sapphire bolts of electricity began to crackle around him.

Chunks of rocks began to rise from the ground, defying gravity.

Most of all however, his power rose to a level that even Gohan didn't have.

Long story short: The Saiyan known as Goku, ascended to the next level of Super Saiyan.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? After reading through this, try and post a review about your thoughts, suggestions, or complaints. If this was a little rushed to you(which to me, I thought it was) please state it. Seriously. I mean it.<strong>

**I also have a couple pointers and announcements:**

**1) First of all, Erza is NOT dead. I assure you, that will not be happening anytime sooner or later. Some of you will say "But even a weak Ki blast from Cell could kill millions. My excuse is that Cell was already banged up and he didn't feel the need to waste energy. Plus with the fact that Erza used her best defense armor, my case is settled.**

**2) A lot of you guys have been asking for pairings with Fairy Tail girls. More specifically, Mirajane and Erza. I don't know what to do right now since I haven't planned that out yet, but I also am hesitant. Only because of the sheer facts that Goku is already married to Chi-Chi and the age differences. Seriously, Erza and Mira are like what, 19-20? And Goku is what, like 30 or 31 years old? But if you guys would want that to happen, then I would consider it. I have posted a poll on my profile page (Link: ~theskybreakerv1) that deals with this so try and vote. You have until October 18 to decide. **

**3) Most of the PM's I get are about having DBZ villains appear. I assure you that DBZ or DBZ class villains will always appear in this story. I already put Cell in this. I don't think I explained very thoroughly how Cell came to be in EarthLand. His lone cell was simply just transported to Earthland along with Goku after the explosion but just thrown to a different place. Also, I don't think you'd be surprised which villain appears in the later arcs. If you are, then that's great.**

**Power Level(may or may not be accurate):**

**Goku Base(After Zenkai): 75,000,000**

**Goku SSJ: 3,750,000,000**

**Goku Super Kaioken: 5,625,000,000**

**Super Perfect Cell: 5,100,000,000**

**Super Perfect Cell (injured): 4,300,000,000**

****Goku SSJ2: 7,500,000,000****

****Erza: 71****

****Natsu:********56****

****Master Makarov: 120****

**Anyways, TheSkyBreakerV1 is out!**


End file.
